Hans: A Prince's Tale
by Koala35
Summary: The tale of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles which is what happens before, during and after Frozen and is from his point of view. Hope you read and like it :D
1. Chapter 1

Dinner time in our house is always a fiasco. There is no better example than once when I was ten years old. I was in my bedroom and one of the servants called me to dinner and I was the last of my brothers to arrive at the dinner table. My father was not there because he was busy escorting some royal visitors around the kingdom. There are thirteen of us and I am the youngest. Because of my age difference I am often ganged up on. I walked up to the table quietly and started to eat some chicken. I thought about a book a recently read of a king who tried to do his best for his kingdom and he was so inspiring. I want to be like that king.

"I wander where Hans is tonight," My oldest brother William said. He was twenty five years old and the oldest brother but seemed less mature than my ten year old self.

"Me too, it is such a pity he is never here," Henry said. He was seventh oldest.

"I am here," I said quietly. They were playing the 'Hans is invisible game'

"Did you hear something? I swear it was crickets chirping,"

"I think I feel a presence, perhaps a ghost,"

"No you are just hallucinating,"

I rolled my eyes. I got this taunting everyday so it was nothing new to me

"I hate you all," I said quietly as I continued to eat my dinner.

"I think Hans hates us, hence why he is never here,"

"Me too,"

"We should go change his mind about hating us,"

"Okay let's go,"

Then all my brothers decided to get up and walk away from the dining table. This made me feel alone. No matter whether my brothers were around or not they made me feel sad or annoyed. I finished eating and left to go to my room. But I didn't end up going to my room. I ended up walking outside of the Southern Isles castle, past the guards who were expecting people to try to enter the castle instead of exiting. Why did I do this? I decided while walking to my room that I did not want to be tormented by my brothers anymore and to find a place where I can be happy. Our castle is on top of a hill looking down upon our kingdom. The kingdom itself isn't small in its land size but politically it doesn't make a large impact. Other kingdoms like Arendelle and Corona seem to make bigger decisions than we do and to be thirteenth in line in a kingdom like this is just disappointing. I tried to make it through the village at the bottom of the hill without being seen. As I crept around the houses which were mostly filled with fisherman I accidentally ran into someone.

"Ouch," I said.

"You should look were you are going better," the person said. It was little girl with orange hair and big curls. I'd say she was about seven years old.

"I am sorry I am trying to find my own place in a hurry,"

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I feel that my brothers don't like me and I want to find people who like me,"

"I don't know you that much but I like you,"

"Really?"

"I think you're sweet."

I blushed at this comment.

"You are a Prince of the Southern Isles aren't you?"

"Yeah but don't tell anyone,"

"If you want to find your own place I know exactly where to go,"

I knew not to trust strangers but for some reason her compliment made me want to trust her . This girl then led me to a dark forest which was at the borders of our kingdom.

"If you go through the forest it will became less dark until you make it to Corona. I hope you have fun navigating your way through it,"

"It seems dangerous," I argued. It looked like a place where dangerous creatures would live.

"It isn't just follow the wisps and you will be fine,"

"Wisps?"

"They lead you to your fate, and I am sure yours is through this forest," she explained

"I am sure those stories are made up as magic does not exist," I said back.

"I assure the world is enhanced by the magic that is in it," she said wisely. She did make a valid point and I did want to find my fate.

"Okay I will see where this forest leads me," I said. I started to walk down the forest path. I knew that the decision I was making was immature but I was a child and we all do stupid things as a child. It became very dark very quickly and I found it hard to see. After I took a few steps and I looked back at the forest entrance and it wasn't there anymore. The girl who told me to go to the forest was no longer there. It was just me and the darkness. I took another step but I stepped on a twig which made a loud noise. I then heard rustling from some bushes in front of me and then I heard loud noises from behind me. I hid behind a tree and couldn't face either noise. I started to tremble and shake. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. Then something grabbed and pulled me. I instantly thought I was going to die at that moment. I struggled but it was too strong. However whatever it was led me towards the light. It was my father.

"What are you doing in this forest?" He asked angrily.

"I wanted to find my own place!"

"But The Southern Isles is fine for you,"

"My brothers hate me and think I am invisible. I am only number thirteen and hate it,"

"Look son I know you hate it but before your mother passed away she made me promise to take care of you. I have to keep you safely here,"

For some context my mother died right after I was born hence why there are only thirteen brothers. She made my dad promise to take care of all the brothers especially me because I would have no mother during the early stages of my live I feel very bad because I believe I caused her death..

"But I want to explore the world and rule for myself,"

"That isn't going to happen I am afraid unless you stay safe,"

"Fine I won't leave again until I am older." I decided to stay. It was probably for the best too as to not worry my father much.

"If you dare leave again there will be a big punishment,"

"I understand,"

This heart to heart chat with my dad made me stay in the Isles. It made me realise that I was still loved by someone.

"How did you know I ran away?" I asked curiously.

"The royals I were escorting around the kingdom also had a missing child for some time too but she came back and told us about how you were going to change your fate,"

And it did change my fate. It made me realise that I would need to wait to get my time to shine. And that time to shine happened thirteen years later when I was twenty three years old and my father was on his deathbed….

And so the story will continue.

**Author's Note:**

**This might get some interesting reactions because of cameos of other characters in Han's story but I hoped you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I was extremely sad when my dad was on his deathbed. He was really the only person who cared for genuinely as a person and not as just another brother. All thirteen brothers who were pretty much scattered around everywhere doing things or marrying princesses from other kingdoms returned to say their final goodbyes. I was still in Arendelle as most princesses didn't take a second look at me. Being just the thirteenth in line to the throne is definitely not an attractive quality. When I went to talk to my father for what seemed like it was going to be the last time I was very worried. When I walked into my father's bedroom I saw my father lying in his bed with sweat all over his face and oldest brother, William, standing next to his bed.

"Are you OK father?" I asked him and I knelt next to his bed. Obviously he wasn't okay but I didn't care about technicalities.

"I think I am dying," the king admitted "Is that you Hans?"

"Yes it is me,"

"You were always such a nice son."

"I was never a worthy son, not ever." I said to him.

"You were a great son." He told me. He then said to William "Bring me the invitation."

"Why?" William asked.

"Just do it please."

I don't think William is heartless enough to not respect the wishes of a dying man. He went out of the room and then returned with an invitation.

"Read it." He told me.

"_I formally invite you to the official coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle who will come of age on the 1__st__ of July. Please come to Arendelle on this date for a celebration for the Queen. I hope you are well. From The Kingdom of Arendelle,"_

"What do you think?" my father asked me.

"Think of what?" I asked in return.

"Since I am now sick and likely dying I can no longer attend." My dad right into old age always was lively and wanted to go everywhere.

"Do you want HIM to go?" William asked condescendingly.

"I think it is time for Hans to go out to the world," he said "The last time he tried he was scared to death in the dark forest, remember?"

He was obviously referring to when I ran away when I was then. "You are giving me permission to leave?"

"It is about time," he said.

"But you are on your death bed and if I were to attend I would have to leave pretty much immediately." I said.

"Don't worry about me dying while you are there. I will be dead eventually whether you go or not" he laughed a little at this.

"Father!" William said. I don't think he appreciated jokes about his father's death.

I was about to resist again when he looked me in the eye. "You are right we may never see each other again. But it is my final wish for you to go out of this kingdom and to Arendelle for the coronation. You can't disrespect a dying person's wish."

Why did he have to be so right?

"Ok I will do it." I said.

"Well then go and start to pack." My father encouraged. "And if you see an old person called the Duke of Weasel Town please say hello for me, we are old friends."

"Weasel Town?" my brother questioned.

"I meant Weselton," my dad answered "Dying is taking a toll on brain,"

"Dad," I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I hope that if you go while I am gone that you are happy, that I truly loved you and I sincerely wish you goodbye."

"Same to you my son," he replied "Same to you."

I left the room and started to cry. The thought of seeing my father for the last made me cry. But it seemed like I needed to get myself together and leave for Arendelle. I packed some clothes quickly. I didn't know what kind of weather there was in Arendelle. I know it is in the north which meant it can get cold so I packed in some jackets. But since it is summer I also packed some summer clothing items. I got Sitron, my horse, and was about to leave the castle when my brother came up to me.

"Hey, Hans." He yelled at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I personally would not want you to go but father told me I had to let you."

"I can tell that."

"But I would like to inform you not to misbehave while you are gone and to represent this country with respect and dignity."

"I will." I promised. I smiled at him and was about to turn around to leave when he said one last thing to him.

"I heard that Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna are not being courted by anyone."

"So?"

"Well I know how you have been unsuccessful with courting anyone unlike most of the brothers so it could be your chance."

"You think I could court the queen?"

"Or the princess. You shouldn't be picky considering your situation." He was right of course. "You would also be more involved in politics if you marry one of them."

"Why?"

"If you married Elsa you would be king and if you married Anna you would have a good chance of being involved in politics because you won't be thirteenth in line anymore but instead you will second."

"That would be nice."

"Well don't say I never gave you helpful brotherly advice."

I shook my brother's hand and said goodbye. I walked Sitron onto the boat and then waved goodbye to anyone who came to see me off. I had a soldier who I could talk to on the voyage and get advice from if I needed it. Throughout the voyage I was waiting in anticipation to what was going to happen when I finally arrived in Arendelle. I might marry a princess or queen and find love and finally get the chance to lead things like I have always wanted to. I couldn't wait until I arrived.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for reading the next chapter. Hans is going to Arendelle! Thanks **FrozenElsa123 **for reviewing my story and for liking it. I hope that you continue to like it :D**

**Koala35**


	3. Chapter 3

When I first saw Arendelle from my ship it was beautiful. The castle is surrounded by a large fjord and it is a construction masterpiece. Our boat was docked at the fjord and when I got off the boat there was a large group of people surrounding the front gate of the castle which hadn't opened yet. I saw a short old man walk past with two large bodyguards. He was talking menacingly to them.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." He said. I felt a little awkward hearing that. And what secrets did he mean?

The old man then said catching himself "Did I just say that out loud?"

He walked away with his bodyguards and two more people who seemed to know each other from a previous gathering were talking about Arendelle.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." The person seemed to be Irish

"I bet they are beautiful." The other person said back.

"I have heard that they are beautiful," someone said from right behind me. So close behind me that it shocked me. I turned around quickly and saw the soldier that my brother assigned to come with me here. I hadn't talked to him at all throughout the voyage to Arendelle and I had intended to try and stay away from him as much as possible.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"My name is Alfred and I am meant to be your guard!" He looked at me sternly. "And you left the boat without me!"

"I have a brother named Alfred." I changed the subject.

"I know it is a common Southern Isles name," He told me. I wouldn't know since I don't talk to anyone outside of my family and I never go outside my castle.

"I am meant to be independent on this trip and find my own place." I told him.

"And your big brother wants you to behave and not make any mistakes." He told me "And if someone wants to kill you, you need to be able to have someone to fight for you."

"I was trained by my father in the art of combat. I can sword fight and use a crossbow." I told him

"Compared to your brothers you are awful at fighting."

"You are only saying that because you are employed by them."

He stood there in silence for a second and glared at me. I could tell already that he doesn't like me and probably didn't want to come with me in the first place.

"When are the gates going to open?" I asked impatiently trying to break the silence

"Whenever the queen is ready to open them." He told me "However who knows how long that would take."

"Why?"

"Because the gates haven't opened for years, and we don't know why."

That is probably why the old person was talking about unlocking Arendelle's secrets. I told Alfred that I needed to get my horse Sitron out of the boat and he followed me there. When I got Sitron off the boat I decided that it was best that I get away from Alfred as quickly as possible so I got on Sitron. I then rode away as quickly as possible from Alfred. I really wanted to explore Arendelle.

"Come Back. I AM MEANT TO GUARD YOU!" I heard Alfred yell from a distance.

"Ha Ha he can't stop me now." I laughed as I rode Sitron. But then I realised that my horse was going pretty fast. "Slow down Sitron." I said to him. But he did not slow down. And soon I was riding through the city of Arendelle with a horse that I could not slow down.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at people who were walking in the streets. I heard the people of Arendelle screaming and shouting and stopping their children from wandering in front of the horse. I had managed to get through the city and was back at the fjord but at the opposite end from where I began so there was no risk of literally running into Alfred. I tried to pull the reins on the horse because I didn't want to end up riding into the water but then I saw a girl running straight in our direction wearing a green dress and she had strawberry blonde hair. She was singing:

"I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW, SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY! 'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER. . . FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!"

Well I guess it was time to prove her wrong as Sitron slammed straight into her. This collision managed to stop Sitron. The girl fell down in a small wooden boat which was tipping off of the nearby dock. But just then Sitron slammed his hoof into the boat and steadied it.

"Hey!" The girl said angrily.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I asked her. The girl looked up at me for the first time.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." She said awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. From her stuttery speech it seemed like she wasn't.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay" she responded. I got off Sitron and stepped into the boat to help her up. "I'm great actually." She continued

"Oh, thank goodness." I held out my hand to help her up and our eyes met each other. I helped her get to her feet. I decided to finally introduce myself to this girl.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." I bowed towards her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." She curtsied towards me.

"Princess..?" I said surprised. This meant the gates had opened. I also couldn't believe I was in front of the princess of Arendelle. She was going to be crowned as queen today and I just ran into her with my horse! But this could be the chance that my brother talked about before I left referring to how I could marry a princess who isn't thirteenth in line to the throne and instead has an actual chance of having influence in this world. "My lady." I said respectively and I bowed.

My horse is stupid as you have probably already picked up on from before. So when I bowed Sitron bowed which resulted in his hoof going off the boat. The boat rocked backwards and I fell on top of Anna. It was really uncomfortable.

"Hi again." She made it even more awkward. Sitron luckily put his hoof back on the boat.

"Oh boy." I exasperated.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." She paused for a second and realised what she said and remarked "Wait, what?"

I couldn't believe that she considered my appearance as gorgeous. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." I said. I thought it would be appropriate considering how uncomfortable this whole situation is.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." she stopped talking and patted Sitron "Hello. But, lucky you, it's-it's just me." This girl has worse social skills than I do.

In the distance bells rung in the distance. This meant the coronation was going to begin. Anna then realised something and said "...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." She walked away, waved at me and said "Bye!"

I waved back at her and then Sitron does to. But then because of his hoof not being on the boat anymore it tips and I fall into the water. As I am in the water, which doesn't feel too bad actually as it is summer, I look at Anna. She sure was beautiful. She may not be the first heir to the throne but it might be the closest I ever get.

**Authors Note:**

**Some stuff in this chapter comes directly from the movie as you can probably tell. I hope you still like it anyway. Thankyou **FrozenElsa123 and against a sea of troubles **for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thanks again**

**Koala35**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred got angry at me when he saw my clothes were all drenched. He kept saying that I wasn't representing the Southern Isles in a way which is respectable. I assured him that I can just dry off, change clothes and get to the chapel on time for Elsa's coronation. Turns out I was right- just. I made it in the nick of time and if there wasn't a reserved seat for the representative of the Southern Isles then I would have had to sit way in the back. Alfred could only get a seat in a back row. I didn't tell him about how I literally bumped into Princess Anna. That would have made him even angrier.

At the ceremony Queen Elsa stood at the altar. She is perhaps even more beautiful than Anna. Anna is standing off to the side and looks like she is a bundle of excitement. I waved at her to see whether she remembered who I was. She smiles back at me which means she does. Elsa has now put a crown on her head and then she reaches towards the orb and sceptre.

"Your majesty, the gloves." The Bishop remind her. Elsa probably has thing about dirt and doesn't want to take her gloves off. However she does take them off and she holds the sceptre and orb that are necessary for coronations in Arendelle.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum….." the priest started to say. It was old Nordic and was traditional to say at ceremonies like this. This old Nordic took so long that I started to hallucinate and see ice forming on the sceptre and orb.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The bishop then said loudly to the crowd and Elsa quickly gave the orb and sceptre away and put her gloves back on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" I said and everyone else says. Then everyone quickly exits the chapel and goes to the castle which is stunning and beautiful. There is going to be a grand ball that lasts all night in celebration of the Queen of Arendelle and it was going to be fun. I'd never been to a ball before.

However it turned out to be really awkward. I didn't know anybody and couldn't talk to anyone. I just stood there as others danced and celebrated. The only time they stopped was when the announced the arrival of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I distracted myself from the awkwardness by eating chocolate from the chocolate fondue. The night started to get better however when I saw Anna walking through a crowd of people and the she started to fall. I was lucky enough to be watching the dancing at that spot and was able to catch her perfectly. Who knew my reflexes were that good.

"Glad I caught you." I said to her. I loved how that sentence had a double meaning.

"Hans!" she said surprised. Then suddenly I felt very romantic. I then put my hand out in front of her and she knew was I was trying to do. She then accepted and we went off to dance. I'd never done this kind of thing before but I was actually pretty good at it. After we did a round of dancing we decided to have a drink and we started to chat. I thought if  
I wanted to be important in this world connecting with Anna would be the best way to do that. Also she was quite beautiful.

"This is a pretty good house." I said to her.

"I know but it can get lonely." Anna admitted. I knew how she felt. "I often had the whole parlour to myself to slide..."

Then she hit me in the face while doing a spin

"Oops. Sorry." She exclaimed. My face really hurt.

"My face is bleeding." I noticed as I checked my face.

"Oh dear quickly lets clean you up!"

She got me a cloth which successfully stopped the bleeding. After this instead of leading me back to the party Anna led me to the castle grounds. As we walked around the castle she looked at me in awe like she had never met anyone like me before. I kind of felt sorry for her.

"Is your face OK?"

'No it hurts a lot!' is what I felt like saying but instead I decided to act bravely "I have been in worse pain than this. I don't feel pain much anymore." I lied.

"Your physique helps I'm sure." She responded. She referring to how muscly I looked in this clothing but for I personally hate how tight these type of clothing were. It was about then that I noticed something odd about her. It was her hair. It had a white streak in it. I thought it was odd as she seemed too young to start getting white hair. It didn't even seem like grey old hair it was literally pure white.

"What's this?" I asked as I pointed to the streak.

"I was born with it." She admitted "But I dreamt that I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it." I blurted out. I thought that was the appropriate response considering I was trying to make her like me. "Makes you seem different but in a good way."

"Thanks ." she said excitedly. Anna smiled at me very widely and then her face turned red. She was blushing. My plans were working. But the thing is could I spend the rest of my life with her? I think after some time I will love her.

Then she suggested I try to eat something called Krumkake so went back to the castle. We sat on a balcony which overlooked the fjord. Krumkake was weird but she seemed to want me to try it. I did want her to like me so I pretended like I wanted to too.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna exclaimed at me. Krumkake crumbs fell all over my face. We both laughed. She then changed the topic.

"Okay wait, wait." Anna mumbled "So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers." I told her "Three of them pretended I was invisible literally for two year." I was referring to when I was ten and they would just pretend I was invisible whenever I was around.

"That's horrible." Anna consoled me.

"That's what brothers do." I added. Brothers are the most annoying people on the planet.

"And sisters!" she then added. What could one sister do that was worse than what twelve brothers could do!

"Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Not as bad as twelve brothers being a pain for your whole life but it was still pretty bad. I thought that me being comforting would be the best way to go with this situation. I took her hand and leant in close.

"I would never shut you out." I told her. I was hoping that would be true one day when I grew to like her. I would never shut her out or pretend she was invisible like my stupid brothers or Queen Elsa.

"Okay can I say something crazy?" she asked.

"I love crazy." I responded. Or at least I pretended to love crazy when she was around.

Then she started to sing. I didn't know whether I could sing with her. Is it the norm in Arendelle to sing randomly? Well if that is the case then I'd better think of some lyrics before it gets really awkward.

That shouldn't be a pleasant experience.

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter is up! I hoped you liked it. Thanks to Sally, FrozenElsa123 and against a sea of troubles for reviewing.**

**Thanks again **

**Koala35.**


End file.
